


Paths of fire

by CastielsCarma



Series: Kinktober 2020 [26]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Burnplay, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, fireplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:21:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27212605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsCarma/pseuds/CastielsCarma
Summary: Dean enjoys some fireplay.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Kinktober 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949407
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	Paths of fire

**Author's Note:**

> This is my prompt for day 26 of Kinktober: Stripping, **Burnplay** , or scat.
> 
> I didn't really feel inspired by any of these. I chose burnplay and at least, it's some words. I'll come back tomorrow with more words hopefully! ; )

Dean sighs as he lays on the table. Anticipation burns in his blood. He smiles at that.

“Something funny, Dean?” Cas looks at him.

Dean shakes his head. “No, just a bad pun.

Cas places a hand over Dean's back and rubs it softly. “Are you ready?”

A surge of fear washes over him, but Dean expects it. The day he stops feeling that flicker of dread, is the day he stops. “Yes, Cas.”

Cas grabs the fire wand and wipes away the excess fuel before lighting it. He hovers it over Dean's back.

Dean sighs. The warmth makes his skin tingly and just when it's too hot, the fire moves to another place. Cas' hand caresses him just where fire has been, cool sensation already taking over. Thus, the dance goes, as a snake of fire moves across Dean's skin.

It's just on the right side of bearable and Dean finds himself relaxing and going deeper. Cas' hand is almost cool to the touch compared to the fire and the contrast feels amazing.

All too soon it's over and Dean stays on the table as Cas' hands trace his back with soft practiced movements. “Mm, feels so nice, Cas.”

Cas continues tracing and stroking over his skin. “Good. I hope you enjoyed it.”

Dean nods. “Yeah, you bet I did, Cas.”


End file.
